seacultfandomcom-20200213-history
Copperblaze
Copperblaze Backstory Copperblaze was born September 25 in a small twolegplace just outside of a forest. His kittypet name was "Rusty" because of the color of his pelt. He was the youngest of his family. He had two brothers and no sisters. He had heard stories about the wild cat's that had formed clans, and Copperblaze always wanted to be part of one of the clan's. He and his family settled in their twolegplace until threy wanted to take the family to the vet, also known as "the Cutter." Copperblaze and his siblings ran away, and found a clan and settled there. Copperblaze was given the name "Copper", and trained to be a medicine cat, learning about herbs and how to use them on wounds. His rothers wanted to be warriors, and they envied Copperblaze for his decision on a ranking. One day, Copperblaze was out searching for herbs, when his brothers attacked him. They left many scars on Copperblaze, and even made him go blind. Copperblaze was so upset, he ran from the clan and found a new and nicer clan. He settles in many clans, moving from one to another frequently. He accepts the rank of medicine cat, and accepts the fact that his blindness will be permanent. Copperblaze now enjoys his life without to worry about going to "The Cutter", or having to worry about his brothers. Name Breakdown Copper~ A red-brown metal, the chemical element of atomic number 29 Blaze~ A very large or fiercely burning fire Appearence Copperblaze has a brown pelt, with many diffrent shades of brown all around it.Copperblaze has brown eyes. He get's the name Copper for his fur, since it is reddish-brown. He has a long tail with a light brown tip. He uses his tail as a walking stick, and glides it over the ground to see if he can feel any obstructions or things he might trip over, or ledges that he could fall from. Copperblaze uses his nose to distinguish scent's, like herbs, other animals, and even water basins. Copperblaze has many scars, one on his face, one on the back of his head, one on his left shoulder, two on his front left leg, and two on his back left. These scars are from the attack from his brothers. Personality Copperblaze is very kind, friendly, and charming. He is also very smart, imformal, and brave. He likes to talk to other people, and isn't afraid to talk about his disability. Although he is very charmind and positive, he also has moment when he is sorrowful, and very sad. He likes meeting other people and making friends. Copperblaze can also somtimes be sarcastic. Relations Credit to Apricate |} Format: Name|Relation|Bullets|Copperblaze's Thoughts Littlefeather|Mother| "Mom, I love you so much. I know I should have told you about my problems..but I couldn't. I should have said goodbye to you before I left, but I had to leave in a hurry." Goldenflame|Father| "Dad, I love you a lot too. There wasn't anything wrong with you, it was my sibling's fault! They were the one's who attacked me, and made me blind. I wish I had said goodbye to you, but I hope you and Mom are doing well." Silverfang|Brother| "I can't believe you attacked me, just becuase I was a medicine cat apprentice! I hope you learn your lesson one day, and hope you remeber me, and regret that day!" Goldnugget|Brother| "I wish you hadn't attacked me that day. I actually started to liek you one day, then this happend. I wish you hadn't followed Silverfang's plan, and I hope you think about me one day." Soulleaf|Mate| "Soulleaf is very nice to me and sweet to others. I can't believe we are now mates! I hope she isn't going to break up with me, but, paws crossed! I wonder if one day we could have kits..but that's going to be in the near future." Mistykit|Friend| "Mistykit seems very nice, sweet, and innocent. She is partially blind, and I've always wanted to meet a feline with either full or partial blindness. I'm sure we could become better friends one day." Geodestar|Acquaintance| "Geodestar is a very kind clan leader. One day, we could become better friends. I hope she thrives as a great leader." Galleria CopperBbs.jpg|Copperblaze IRL (Brown eyes) Copper^-^.png|Copperblaze Art by Puppytime911 Copperblaze by Katy25124.png|Copperblaze by Katy25124 CopperS.jpg|Copperblaze's Diagram